dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hashimoto Kanna
Perfil thumb|250px|Hashimoto Kanna *'Nombre:' 橋本 環奈 (はしもと かんな) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hashimoto Kanna *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 151 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia:' Active Hakata y Discovery Next Dramas *Ichi Peeji no Koi (AbemaTV, 2019) *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) *Gintama 2: Yonimo Kimyou na Gintama-chan (dTV, 2018) *Final Cut (Fuji TV, 2018) *Keishicho Ikimono Gakari (Fuji TV, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.3 *Suikyuu Yankees (Fuji TV, 2014) *Sumiyoshi Ya Monogatari (RKB, 2012) Películas *Shousetsu no Kamisama (2020) *Signal 100 (2020) *Gozen 0-ji, Kiss Shi ni Kite yo (2019) *Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai (2019) *Kingdom (2019) *12-nin no Shinitai Kodomo-tachi (2019) *Gintama 2 (2018) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K (2017) *Gintama (2017) *Haruta & Chika (2017) *Assassination Classroom: Graduation (2016) *Sailor Suit and Machine Gun: Graduation (2016) *Assassination Classroom (2015) *I Wish / Kiseki (2011) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3x79 *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 298 Anuncios *Mikakuto Co.,Ltd (2018) *American Family Life Assurance Company of Columbus (2018) *DMM.com (2017) *miHoYo (2017) *mixi, Inc. (2017) *Square Enix Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light (2016) *Izumi Yume Town (2016) *UHA taste sugar (2016) *Recruit Taunwaku (2016) *Rohto (2015) *Nissin Cup Noodle (2015) *HIS eye-es (2015) *Sharp plasma (2015) *Bandai ! Aikatsu! (2014) *Snow Brand Megumiruku (2014) *Cyber Ameba (2014) *TV Tokyo Tennis Conference (2014) *NHK (2014) *SoftBank (2014) *Ground net (2013) *Housing Information Center (2013) *J: COM *Francois *McDonald's Discografía 'Singles' Reconocimientos *'2017 40th Japan Academy Awards:' Revelación del año *'2015 Nail Queen Awards:' Departamento de Artista *'2015 1st Christmas Jewelry Princess Award:' Premio Especial *'2014 26th Japan Jewelry Best Dresser Awards:' Categoría Adolescente *'2014 Yahoo! Search Awards:' Categoría Idol *'2014 21st Best Smile of the Year''' *'2014 Nikkei Trendy's Person of The Year ' Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' Rev. from DVL (2009-2017) *'Aficiones:' Los deportes y ver películas. *'Habilidades:' Imitación, la flauta, ballet clásico y tap dance. *Tiene un hermano mayor gemelo y otro hermano mayor cuyo año de nacimiento es en 1992. *Se graduó de la escuela secundaria en 2014. *Mientrás estaba en la escuela secundaria tenía que ir y venir de Fukuoka a Tokio, por sus actividades en el grupo. *Hashimoto saltó a la fama en noviembre de 2013 cuando una fotografía de ella, denominada como "Miracle Shot" salió en línea, ganando sus títulos tales como "Angelic Idol" y "The Once in a Millennium Beauty". *El 13 de diciembre de 2013 publicó su primer photobook titulado "Kanna Hashimoto Chu-Boh Special Henshu". *El 14 de diciembre de 2014 publicó su segundo photobook titulado "Little Star ~KANNA15~". *El 3 de febrero de 2019 publicará su photobook titulado "NATUREL" que tuvó lugar en París, Francia. El photobook celebrará su vigésimo cumpleaños. Enlaces *Perfil (Active Hakata) *Perfil (Discovery Next) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hashimoto Kanna 3.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 4.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 5.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 7.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 9.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 10.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 13.jpg Hashimoto Kanna 14.jpg Videografía Hashimoto Kanna - Sailor Fuku to Kikanjuu|Sailor Fuku to Kikanjuu Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo